Inhale
by detectivetimehunter
Summary: "His chest felt tight like someone was sitting on him. He tried to breathe normally but it was coming out in pants and gasps. He was trying not to panic but it was hard not to when you can't breathe properly. " ill!Sam BigBrother!Dean


**AN: this was written out of complete boredom where I felt like writing rather than doing homework. It's also an account of what happened to me the other day so I was basically in Sam's shoes.**

**"His chest felt tight like someone was sitting on him. He tried to breathe normally but it was coming out in pants and gasps. He was trying not to panic but it was hard not to when you can't breathe properly."**

**Warning: there's only the usual mind language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these beautiful characters**

* * *

His chest felt tight like someone was sitting on him. He tried to breathe normally but it was coming out in pants and gasps. He was trying not to panic but it was hard not to when you can't breathe properly.

"Sammy, you need to calm down." Sam shot Dean his classic bitch face.

They were sat in the hospital in hard, plastic chair while the patronising nurse took Sam's blood pressure and measured his STATS. She stuck a thermometer under Sam's tongue while she told him to calm his breathing.

"If you keep panting, it will turn into a panic attack and you could pass out."

Sam glared at her. Maybe if he sat on her chest, she could see how hard it was to breathe normally.

She soon left to go and get Sam a room while they checked him out. Dean rested his hand on Sam's knee and continued to coach him to breathe normally. The sound of trickling water coming from God knew where was making Sam need the toilet but he knew he had to stay where he was.

"I have to say Sammy," Dean spoke up. "We could have picked a hospital where the nurses actually look in the mirror in the morning. I mean, what's with them eyelashes?"

Sam laughed breathlessly and nodded his head. "I know. I was thinking...the same thing."

The nurse soon returned and escorted Sam and Dean further into the hospital. She made the bed ready and forced Sam to lay down before the left, pulling the curtain across to give the boys some privacy.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, pulling a chair towards Sam's bed.

"Yeah..." Sam said while staring at the ceiling. "'M fine."

"It'll be over soon. Don't worry."

Sam nodded. "I really need to pee."

Dean snorted slightly. "Sorry bro but you're gonna have to stay where you are. Maybe we can find you a piss pot or something."

Sam laughed and it soon turned into hacking coughs. Dean rubbed his back gently and soothed him until his breathing returned to panting.

"Sorry," Dean smiled sheepishly.

"Not your fault," Sam told him and gripped Dean's sleeve.

The brothers looked up when the nurse with the scary eyelashes came back in and led Sam and Dean to yet another room. It wasn't long before a kind looking doctor came along to check Sam's breathing.

Sam lifted his shirt up while the doctor pressed the cold stethoscope to his chest and back while Sam breathed for him.

"I think I can hear a slight infection in your lungs," the doctor told him and put the stethoscope back around his neck. "We'll take you up to get a chest X-ray so we know the full extent. If you'll both follow me, we will head there now."

Sam nodded and slid off the bed before following the doctor down the corridor to the deserted X-ray waiting room. The boys sat down and waited, Sam looking around almost nervously.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I'm looking for the toilets so I can go quickly before I piss myself." Sam told him.

Dean pointed down the corridor and Sam spotted the toilets. He dived to his feet and Dean laughed slightly as he watched his ginormous little brother practically sprint into the bathroom.

It wasn't long before Sam returned, wiping his damp hands on his jeans.

"Better?" Dean asked.

"Loads," Sam nodded just as his name was called.

Dean stayed in the waiting room while Sam was led into the X-ray room. The radiologist handed him a hospital gown and ordered his to take his shirt off. Sam did what he was told and followed the radiologist as she dragged him towards the X-ray.

She pressed his chest against the flat surface and leant Sam's chin on the top. Sam stood still and breathed when she told him to.

When it was over, he took the gown off and pulled his shirt back on.

"You and your brother can head back to casualty now," the radiologist informed.

Sam nodded and headed back outside where he found Dean still waiting for him.

"We've got to head back to 'casualty'." Sam air-quoted.

Dean chuckled and headed back down the corridor with Sam where they found the doctor who had checked Sam's chest beforehand.

"Sadly your bed has been taken," the doctor told them. "We'll get you another though."

"Snooze you lose Sammy." Dean grinned as Sam rolled his eyes.

The doctor led them into yet another room and pulled the curtain back around.

"You definitely have a chest infection," the doctor told them. "With your permission, I'll take a blood test and measure your blood gases just to check that nothing else is going on."

Sam nodded and the doctor took his wrist to feel for an artery. He then left to go and get the needle. He returned quickly and wiped Sam's wrist before taking out the needle.

"Yours being very brave," the doctor commented.

"Needles have never really bothered me," Sam told the doctor.

"Well, I admire your courage." The doctor smiled. "A lot of people don't like blood gas tests."

Sam blushed slightly and looked over at Dean who sat there grinning.

"He gets that from me," Dean laughed when Sam rolled his eyes and held his arm out for the doctor.

The doctor gently forced the needle through Sam's skin and into the artery in his wrist. Sam didn't even flinch as he felt the blood being sucked into the needle.

"There we go," the doctor announced as he took out the needle and pressed some gauze to his wrist. "Keep pressure on that."

Sam pressed the gauze onto his bleeding wrist as the doctor taped it down. The doctor took Sam's vial of blood and once again, Sam and Dean were left alone.

"That hurt like a bitch," Sam moaned.

"Grow a pair, princess." Dean laughed.

"How about I jab a needle into your wrist and see how you like it?" Sam asked, soon shutting his brother up.

The doctor returned with the results and announced that Sam was okay and free to go.

"You might want to go for an asthma review just to make sure," the doctor explained. "I'm also giving you a course of antibiotics and steroids. Take one antibiotic three times a day for five days and eight steroids every morning. I'm also giving you a ventolin inhaler which I want you to take two puffs of four times a day, everyday."

Sam and Dean nodded, taking it all in.

"Sure thing, doc." Dean smiled and patted Sam's shoulder. "Let's go then, Sammy."

Sam nodded and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem," the doctor grinned and watched as Dean led his little brother from hospital towards their black '67 Impala.

* * *

**Please leave a quick review!**


End file.
